Комментарий блога участника:МиХаИл/Стены Консольной комнаты/@comment-5692737-20140911035454
А откуда взялся такой перевод слова "cockade"? (не "cocardes", такого слова в помине нету). Вот все переводы и нет там никаких "чего-либо круглого": http://www.multitran.ru/c/m.exe?l1=1&l2=2&s=cockade Вот тебе все значения слова "кокарда" (http://translate.academic.ru/%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B0/ru/): *КОКАРДА — (франц. cocarde) отличительный знак на форменном головном уборе … Большой Энциклопедический словарь *кокарда — через нем. Kokarde или прямо из франц. сосаrdе от bonnet à lа сосаrdе. Восходит к ст. франц. сосаrd тщеславный, ограниченный от соq петух . Таким образом, первонач. украшение на манер петушиного гребня … Этимологический словарь русского языка Макса Фасмера кокарда — бант, лента, сложенная сборками, первоначальная принадлежность военных пучок перьев, на головном уборе, похожий на петуший гребешок Ср. Coquart кто петухом смотрит, ухаживатель, тщеславный. Ср. Coq петух … Большой толково-фразеологический словарь Михельсона *Кокарда — бантъ, лента, сложенная сборками, первоначальная принадлежность военныхъ пучекъ перьевъ, на головномъ уборѣ, похожій на пѣтушій гребешокъ. Ср. Coquart кто пѣтухомъ смотритъ, ухаживатель, тщеславный. Ср. Coq пѣтухъ … Большой толково-фразеологический словарь Михельсона (оригинальная орфография) *КОКАРДА — КОКАРДА, кокарды, жен. (франц. cocarde) (дорев.). Овальный или круглый жестяной значок на форменной фуражке. Толковый словарь Ушакова. Д.Н. Ушаков. 1935 1940 … Толковый словарь Ушакова *Кокарда — I ж. Значок установленного образца на форменной фуражке. II ж. устар. Украшение в виде банта, перевязи, носившееся на платье, шляпе и т.п. Толковый словарь Ефремовой. Т. Ф. Ефремова. 2000 … Современный толковый словарь русского языка Ефремовой *КОКАРДА — КОКАРДА, ы, жен. Форменный знак на головном уборе (в советских вооружённых силах с 1940 г. для высшего командного состава, позднеедля офицеров и военнослужащих сверхсрочной службы). Фуражка с кокардой. | прил. кокардный, ая, ое и кокардовый, ая,… … Толковый словарь Ожегова *КОКАРДА — жен., франц. бант, лента, сложенная петлями и сборками, собранная кружком тесма и пр. Кокарда обычно носится на шляпе и по цветам своим означает подданство или принадлежность к известной стране, обществу напр. Руская кокарда введена в 1700 ·г.… … Толковый словарь Даля *кокарда — кокарда, кокарды, кокарды, кокард, кокарде, кокардам, кокарду, кокарды, кокардой, кокардою, кокардами, кокарде, кокардах (Источник: «Полная акцентуированная парадигма по А. А. Зализняку») … Формы слов *кокарда — КОКА/РДА ы; ж. cocarde Металлический круглый или овальный значок установленного образца на форменной фуражке. Трёхцветная к. кокарда (франц. cocarde), отличительный знак на форменном головном уборе. Энциклопедический словарь *КОКАРДА — (Cockade) небольшая бляха (первоначально бант) круглой или овальной формы, окрашенная в различные цвета и укреплявшаяся на головных уборах военнослужащих в царской армии и флоте. Самойлов К. И. Морской словарь. М. Л.: Государственное Военно… … Морской словарь. На английском, если угодно (http://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/eng_rus/480529/cockade ): *Cockade — Cockade , n. cocarble, fr. coquard vain, OF. coquart, fr. coq cock, prob. of imitative origin. The ornament is so named from its resemblance to the crest of a cock. Cf. {Coquette}. A badge, usually in the form of a rosette, or knot, and… … The Collaborative International Dictionary of English *cockade — 1709, earlier cockard (1650s), from Fr. cocarde (16c.), fem. of cocard (O.Fr. cocart) foolishly proud, cocky, as a noun, idiot, fool; an allusive extension from coq (see COCK (Cf. cock) (n.1)) … Etymology dictionary *Cockade — A woman fastening a red and white cockade to a Polish insurgent s square shaped rogatywka cap during the January Uprising of 1863–64 … Wikipedia *cockade — noun an ornament (such as a knot of ribbon or a rosette) usually worn on the hat • Hypernyms: ↑decoration, ↑ornament, ↑ornamentation I. käˈkād noun ( s) Etymology: modification of French cocarde, from the feminine of … Useful english dictionary cockade — cockaded, adj. /ko kayd /, n. a rosette, knot of ribbon, etc., usually worn on the hat as part of a uniform, as a badge of office, or the like. 60; alter. of cocarde < F, equiv. to coc COCK2 + arde ARD ▪ hat decoration French… … Universalium